


I’ve (never) told you, I love you (a hundred times and over)

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M, all that good stuff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: And the lights change to green.





	I’ve (never) told you, I love you (a hundred times and over)

When Tsukishima first agreed on helping Kageyama out with his studies, the setter thought he was going insane. His eyes widened and a look of disbelief spread across his face.

“You’d better actually work that brain of yours, your highness.” The blond remarked, putting his headphones on and turning back to his novel, head propped in his hand.

“Tsukki won’t say it, but he wants to thank you for helping him the other week at practice.” Yamaguchi translated quietly beside the setter, “he loves volleyball just as much as you do, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama, flipping through his notes written in half conscious scribble, looked up at the blonde, staring unblinkingly. The awfully familiar sight of Tsukishima’s back gave him the feeling that Yamaguchi told no lies.

 

“...shut up Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry Tsukki!”

 

* * *

 

 

Winter had descended earlier than Tsukishima would have liked, making the trek home for their study session a million times longer. The snow engulfing them in the blizzard of the dark, only dim street lights to lead the way.

Even with his jacket zipped up over his nose, his head buried in his hood and hands dug deep into his pockets, he could never acquire something he never had to begin with, body heat.

“Just a little further.” Kageyama’s muffled voice came from ahead, dragged by the wind towards Tsukishima’s ears. That didn’t make the journey any easier but the hand that radiated warmth, pressed against his bare palms in the depths of his pocket was the hope that flickered, like the match sellers flame, and his steps felt lighter, quicker.

 

They were almost home.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama’s mind was processing at an unfathomable speed, taking in the location of the blockers, closing in, while keeping at eye on Tanaka on the left.

 

This way.

 

The toss was up high, slow and deadly precise and the moment it began to fall it was met by the palm of the blond’s hand, the blockers regretting their early decision to jump as the ball was propelled over the tips of their fingers into the the crevices of the court.

 And so the whistle of victory blew, along with the roaring cheers and shouts, and before he could process their victory Tsukishima had his arms wrapped around the setter, holding on as if it were only the two of them standing amongst the endless court, hands digging into his back.

 As the rest of Karasuno gathered around and piled on, with his head buried into Tsukishima’s shoulder, Kageyama tightened his grip and paused his breath to hear their hearts beat in unison .

 

He didn’t want to let go.

 

* * *

 

Spring was upon them and with it, came their last year as high school students. Tests, study and volleyball practice being the sole activities in their routines, guided and curated by the vigilance of budding adulthood.

Kageyama’s breaths were slow and soft and a dazed look had captured his eyes, washed over by the warm glow of the spring sun.

The textbooks before them lay untouched, perhaps the weather had tempted them to stray from their goals. But today it had Tsukishima’s approval.

And as the blonde surveyed the sleepy setter, head drooping and the end of his pencil tapping the table intermittently, he leant forward, lips brushing the setter’s ever so softly, before retreating to observe.

And after a slow moment, they met eyes. 

“You’re not going to say anything?”

“No...” Kageyama paused, “It felt right.”

 And Tsukishima couldn’t help but kiss him again.

 

 

* * *

 

“Yamaguchi asked if we’re dating.” Tsukishima asks as he looks out at the throngs of people weaving their way through the crossing.

“Are we?” Kageyama pulls the straw of his drink from his lips and furrows his brows to contemplate.

“Who knows.” Tsukishima replies, resting his chin in his hand, eyeing the pedestrian traffic light as it changes to red, “Do you think we are?” 

Kageyama pauses for longer before he visibly gives up, and returns to his drink, “I don’t know.” the straw muffles the words in his mouth.

 

“But I do know that I love you.”

 

Tsukishima laughs at Kageyama’s brutal honestly which he loves so much, and Kageyama responds to it by offering him a sip of his drink, the straw chewed at the tip.

“I’ll be sure to let Yamaguchi know.” He remarks, adjusting the straw between his fingers before taking a sip.

 

And the lights change to green.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes think about how Tsukki and Kageyma spend so much time together that they end up just being together, rather than having a dramatic confession or realisation. 
> 
> So I wrote out a series of shorts that join together over time (if you can tell at all) about it. 
> 
> I’d be glad if you enjoyed this and share your thoughts on it!


End file.
